


Шан, внучка Тош

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2014, Gen, fem!Jaden Korr
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: Ещё при первом прохождении Jedi Academy, когда я настолько глубоко «вролился» и проникся саундтреком, что потом ещё несколько часов вздрагивал от малейшего шороха, в глаза бросился один момент. Сграбастав несопротивляющуюся тушку твилечки (ах, какая же у тви’лекков пластика! Джейден — всегда твилечка! Только так!), ранкор не потянул её в пасть, не бросил об стену, не шарахнул об ближайший контейнер, а довольно аккуратно уронил. А потом ещё несколько секунд спокойно стоял...





	Шан, внучка Тош

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Вообще ранкоры существа полуразумные, это питомцу Джаббы не повезло с воспитателями.  
> 2\. Небольшой элемент AU - сам момент освобождения в игре выглядел немного иначе.

_Боль, боль, боль…_

Боль не отпускала её ни на мгновение.

_Не время, не время, не сейчас…_

_«Будь сильной, крепись!» — нашёптывала память голосом Феррэл, Сестры Аллии, с которой Шан была связана с детства._

Она не знала отдыха с тех пор, как первая игла пронзила её плоть, с тех пор, как лишающий воли, но дарующий силу яд заструился по венам, отравляя каждую клетку.

_«Ты никчемна и слаба, ты неспособна выдержать даже короткий ночной переход через горы!» — бесновалась память голосом Карат, Ночной Сестры, продавшей когда-то маленькую ранкору заезжим торговцам._

Бесчисленное количество раз она делала попытки освободиться, тщетно напрягая мышцы в стремлении одолеть металл прутьев. Ведь не боль и слабость мешали Шан добраться до врагов, но теснота клетки, не позволяющая действовать в полную силу, не дающая нанести удар.

_«Будь сильной… не время… будь…» — порой голос Феррэл слабел, опускаясь до неслышного шёпота, но никогда не пропадал совсем._

И становилось легче. Самую малость. Правда, лишь до тех пор, пока в огромной пещере — «лаборатории», как называли её мелкие двуногие, — не зажигался свет, и мучения не возобновлялись.

_«Безумные и бездумные пародии, пустышки, и представить себе не смеющие истинное могущество!» — шипела и истекала ядом Ночная Сестра._

Но однажды всё изменилось. Зажегся свет, но людишки вокруг не подступили к клетке, сочась страхом и злыми намерениями. Они забегали, загалдели, подогнали ничуть не менее шумные и смердящие механизмы, разве что высокий, бьющий по нервам визг голосов сменился раздражающим лязгом и грохотом, а запашок агрессии и страха — вонью перегретого металла и мерзкой сухостью репульсорных полей.

Её тесную клетку подняли в воздух, — прутья решётки протестующе застонали — куда-то понесли… и наступила темнота.

Шан не знала, сколько прошло времени. Быть может, светило этого мира, тусклое и холодное, — однажды она видела его свет — успело взойти из пелены облаков и пройти половину небесного пути или, застыв в зыбучей обманчивой глубине небосвода, едва сдвинулось с места.

_«ПОРА!!!» — тихий шёпот Сестры Аллии и визгливое предвкушение в голосе Сестры Ночной смешались воедино, прогремели неистовым крещендо. И сгинули._

Изо всех сил она ударила всем телом о прутья решетки — и почувствовала, как под её весом сминается не клетка, но сама реальность. Рывок! Ещё рывок — и стена вдруг чуть не стала полом, а томительную темноту и духоту затмило тянущее ощущение падения.

Удар о землю был настолько силён, что вышиб не только дыхание из груди, но и сознание. Однако, очнувшись вечность — или краткий миг? — спустя, Шан увидела яркий свет: сотрясение, которое смогла пережить ранкора, не выдержал металл.

Избавляясь от колючих ранящих обломков, — как цыплёнок выбирается из скорлупы — ранкора ликовала.

_«Убей! Убей! Убей!» — неистовствовала Карат._

_«Не надо… не… на…» — голос Феррэл прошелестел в последний раз и пропал, заглушённый визгливым хохотом Ночной Сестры. А потом затих и он._

И охота началась. Мелкие двуногие беспорядочно суетились вокруг. Одни из них, явно испуганные до полной потери разума, хотели спастись, но не знали, в какую сторону бежать. Другие, посильнее духом, предпринимали попытки удержать её, остановить, навязать озверевшей ранкоре свою волю.

Впрочем, и первые, и вторые гибли одинаково быстро.

Как кровь врага, жидкая и почти безвкусная, практически не утоляла жажду, так и клыки в их конечностях, красные и неприятно гудящие, не могли причинить серьезного вреда обезумевшей ранкоре-мутанту, а мелкие раны и царапины лишь приводили освободившуюся жертву экспериментов в ещё большую ярость. Уже после первой пары-тройки жертв охота превратилась в откровенную бойню, беспощадную и лишенную смысла.

Но все изменилось в один миг. Привычно взмахнув лапой и привычно же стиснув очередное слабо трепыхающееся тело, ранкора замерла. Жертва не сопротивлялась, не отмахивалась жалом-шипом, а просто смотрела. И ранкора смотрела в ответ, уже не зверь-ранкор, но еще не Шан.

Внезапно вернулись голоса. Раздирающая череп какофония заставила её вздрогнуть и прервать контакт. Ошеломлённая и дезориентированная, наконец-то-Шан отбросила свою несостоявшуюся жертву и заревела, тряся головой.

Отброшенное создание замерло у самых её ног, всё так же продолжая смотреть и не пытаясь убежать или достать оружие. Чего больше было в этом взгляде? Жалости? Сочувствия? Сопереживания? Понимания? Шан не знала.

_Заглушая шум в голове, перекрывая вопли и призывы, в сознании билась одна мысль, единственное стремление._

_Два разума соприкоснулись._

_Человек, так похожий на Сестер Аллии, кивнул, подтверждая, скрепляя своим согласием только что заключенный договор._

Они двинулись почти одновременно, человек, зажигая свой клинок, и ранкора — немного позади. Бежали почти синхронно, временами человек отмахивался от чересчур назойливых надоед с красными клинками, на ходу втягивая особо настырных в сражение, но не останавливаясь ни на мгновение. Шан бежала следом, иногда нетерпеливо ускоряя шаг, иногда задерживаясь на мгновение, добивая раненых и занятых сражение врагов, но не отставала. Тот единственный раз, когда она слишком увлеклась одним из противников и разорвала дистанцию, чуть не стоил ей разума: по мере удаления не придавшего значения ее заминке человека сознание стала заполнять туманная муть ярости и звериной бессмысленности. Больше она таких ошибок не совершала.

_Так они и бежали — ранкор и человек — не вместе, но совместно._

То, что завершение уже близко, она поняла, когда человек заскочил в одну из дверей и скрылся в недрах металлической коробки. Шан не видела, но когда к гулу и гудению механизмов вокруг добавились звуки сталкивающихся мечей, скрежет разрубаемого металла и грохот — симфония боя — она раздраженно ударила лапой, с легкостью превращая закрывшую обзор преграду в обломки и осколки — как уже делала не раз с момента освобождения.

Однако человека и его противников она не увидела, лишь отблеск скрещивающихся клинков мелькнул в глубине узкого коридора в монолите стены. Шан взревела от раздражения и страха, в панике ожидая уже знакомого помрачения сознания, но почувствовала лёгкое успокаивающее прикосновение к разуму: человек был рядом.

Краем глаза она уловила уже знакомое мельтешение цветных лучей — часть стены оказалась совершенно прозрачной и позволяла видеть происходящее внутри металлической коробки. Человек и его противники перемещались настолько быстро, что даже взгляд Шан — взгляд хищника — порой не мог уследить за всеми движениями. Её спутник был быстр, но врагов, нападавших стаей, подобно падальщикам, было ощутимо больше.

Взмах лапой, второй — и прозрачная часть стены рушится осколками. Ещё движение — и один из поединщиков отвлекается, а второго неуловимо быстрым движением разрубает надвое её человек. Движение рукой — и ветвистая молния отбрасывает последнего врага. Победный рёв — финал близок — её человек легко взбегает выше, ненадолго скрываясь из поля зрения, а потом появляясь вновь.

_«Скоро ты будешь свободна, маленькая сестра»._

_«Прощай»._


End file.
